Surprise Guest
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen talks dirty, unaware that there is company over. Rated M just for Maureen's mouth, no sex in this fic. Oneshot. MoJo.


**Rated M for Maureen's dirty, dirty mouth...**

**I own nothing**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Surprise Guest

"Pookie?" Maureen groggily called out while walking out of the bedroom and into the living room, naked from head to toe. She flopped on the end of the couch opposite from Joanne, leaned against the armrest and spread her legs wide open. "Fuck me?"

Joanne's face quickly fell, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. Maureen watched her reaction, confused as to why Joanne was acting this way.

"What's wrong?" Maureen asked. "You're acting as if you've never seen me naked before."

Joanne let out a shaky breath. "Maureen-"

"Come on Pookie, I don't want to talk, just dive your head down under, make me orgasm and then you can tell me what's wrong."

Joanne shook her head, her eyes averting from Maureen's naked body, to over Maureen's shoulder.

"Fine use your fingers then..." Maureen said as she leaned her head on the back of the couch. "I don't care, just make me cum! Although I do like the feel of your wet tongue in between my legs...it's very erotic." Her eyes soon slipped closed, anticipating the pleasure she was going to get from Joanne.

"Maureen-"

"Finger me already..."

"No just please-"

"Eat me out..."

"But my-"

"Penetrate me, nibble, bite, suck..." Her hand moved down to massage her own breast. "Oh god..." She quivered. "Joanne...I need you to do something...I'm so horny and wet...make me scream out your name!"

Joanne was actually turning pale, she couldn't believe this was happening, why did Maureen have to be so horny all the time, and talk extremely dirty. "Maureen now is not the time-"

Maureen huffed, she needed some action. "Come on! I don't want to do it myself. I want you touching me." She whined before she began to crawl towards the lawyer. "Fine since you're so lazy, just lay on your back and I'll straddle your lips and ride your tong-" Maureen's sentence grew lower as she took in Joanne's panicked expression. "What's wrong with you?"

Finally the diva followed the lawyer's eyes, turning her head to look behind her, the sight making her fall off the couch.

"Oh shit!" Maureen screamed. "Why didn't you say anything Joanne!?"

"I tried! But you kept cutting me off." Joanne explained and helped Maureen up.

Maureen slowly stood up, her hands hiding her womanhood, while Joanne stood behind her and covered her breast.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson." Maureen shyly smiled, her cheeks a little red. "I don't mean to be rude, but don't you ever knock?"

"Maureen!" Joanne kicked her.

"We did dear...while you were sleeping." Mrs. Jefferson said in a monotone voice. "But if I knew you wanted to..." She paused for a second and swallowed hard. "Scream out my daughter's name...we would have waited."

"I'll just go get changed..." Maureen said and quickly fled into the bedroom. Joanne following behind her to make sure her parents didn't see her naked girlfriend's private parts.

Joanne shut the bedroom door and slowly turned around to face her parents, an embarrassed smile on her face. "Sorry about that..."

Mr. Jefferson couldn't help but smirk a little. "So...does Maureen work out?"

Mrs. Jefferson elbowed him in the gut.

"What!?" He said. "She was butt naked, I couldn't help but look."

"Oh God..." Joanne whispered. "Please dad...just don't talk about my girlfriend like that. Just forget you saw anything!"

"Well at least we know Joanne isn't deprived." Mr. Jefferson said, and Mrs. Jefferson rolled her eyes.

"Poor girl, she's probably embarrassed." Mrs. Jefferson said. "Is she still going to want to come out and talk about the commitment ceremony? Or are we going to have to cancel it?"

Joanne eyed her mother. "Don't be so quick to call it off mother." Joanne sternly said, and then turned for the bedroom door. "I'll go talk to her." Joanne said and headed towards the bedroom.

"Okay let's get talking." Maureen smirked as she strolled out of the bedroom, wearing a tank top, and tight jeans, acting like nothing ever happened. She winked towards Mr. Jefferson. "And yes I do work out."

All three stood there frozen as Maureen took a seat at the kitchen table with a huge grin on her lips. "Well are we going to organize this thing or what?"

"Yes." Mr. Jefferson said and eagerly sat across from Maureen. "Let me be the first to say, welcome to our family Maureen."

"You will be fully dressed at the party right?" Mrs. Jefferson asked, not able to make eye contact with the diva, after hearing what she wanted her daughter to do to her.

"Of course." Maureen smiled, covering her embarrassmet with confidents.

"Okay then...Joanne?" Mrs. Jefferson called out to her daughter, who was watching the interaction. "Are you coming to join us?"

"Uh...yea." Joanne said and sat next to Maureen, and held her hand.

"So...can we get an ice sculpture?" Maureen excitedly asked.

The End


End file.
